


hanging with cats at parties

by paopuleaf



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Communication Buttons, Gen, The Trench, little a pre-relationship sebderrick in here as a treat. not the main focus though, mild arson threats, null team sims house hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopuleaf/pseuds/paopuleaf
Summary: the switches are easy to flick, practiced. the number is easy to dial.“[hi] [friend],” socks maybe says, buttons organized within reach of the switchboard’s microphone. “[how] [are] [you] [question mark]”there’s a surprised beep on the other end, before sebastian telephone laughs. “hi socks,” he replies, in that same series of dots-dashes they’re both used to, “i’m okay. you know how it is. are you planning to come visit soon?”-(socks maybe likes to talk to dead people. dead people like to talk to socks.)
Relationships: Sebastian Telephone & Derrick Krueger, Socks Maybe & Derrick Krueger, Socks Maybe & Sebastian Telephone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	hanging with cats at parties

**Author's Note:**

> socks maybe cat communication buttons agenda part two

the switches are easy to flick, practiced. the number is easy to dial.

“[hi] [friend],” socks maybe says, buttons organized within reach of the switchboard’s microphone. “[how] [are] [you] [question mark]”

there’s a surprised beep on the other end, before sebastian telephone laughs. “hi socks,” he replies, in that same series of dots-dashes they’re both used to, “i’m okay. you know how it is. are you planning to come visit soon?”

socks does, in fact, know how it is. “[maybe] [period] [firehouse] [busy] [socks] [slip] [away] [nighttime] [question mark]”

“most of us don’t sleep, so that should be fine.”

“[mad]”

“derrick’s been trying. maybe you can sit on his chest or something.”

“[emphasis] [ **you** ] [end emphasis]”

sebastian beeps. “i’ll try too, kitty, don’t worry!” socks butts their head against the microphone and purrs, loud. “i‘m glad. we’ll keep an eye out for you tonight at the entrance.”

“[socks] [be] [there]”

“looking forward to it!”

“[wait]”

“yeah?”

“[had] [dream],” socks starts, and sebastian inhales, a little sharp. “[was] [it] [real] [question mark]”

“... sorry, socks, i don’t know.”

“[that’s] [okay] [see] [you] [soon]”

“yeah! yeah. see you!”

-

socks can get into a lot of places that they shouldn’t be. probably because they’re a cat, and cats are known for a lot of things, like being general nuisances and talking to dead people. it’s how they end up on the porch of the aptly nicknamed hell house, hopping up onto the chair where sebastian and derrick are waiting. 

“mao.”

“ _hello, hello, hello,_ ” derrick greets, holding out his hand. socks bats at it in greeting, before headbutting sebastian, meowing again. their buttons come easy, and they settle back to press them, staring him straight in the eyes.

“[sleep] [now]”

“[sleep] later, socks, c’mon,” sebastian protests. “we have to get through the house first.”

“[ugh]”

“yeah. yeah.”

“ _burning down the house!_ ”

“[socks] [wish] [bring] [lighter] [next] [time]”

“we should probably not burn down the trench, guys-”

“[sad cat face]”

derrick grins, before reaching over sebastian to press the button, another “[sad cat face]” playing. sebastian rolls his eyes, getting up and letting socks jump onto his shoulders before picking up the buttons left on the concrete. the front door swings open easier than any other door in the hell house does, and they enter, shuffling along the path to seb’s bedroom.

  
“if we burnt down the house, what would the monitor do?”

“ _i can’t hear you_ ,” derrick says, still grinning, and socks purrs. 

“bastard.”

they bicker about it the rest of the way there, socks giving their input in meows and the occasional reach to press one of the buttons in sebastian’s hands. it stops when they get there, though, derrick collapsing onto the bed face first and sebastian perching on the edge. “[sleep] [now],” socks insists.

“[sleep] [sleep] [sleep] [sleep]”

sebastian swats derrick’s hand away from the button and lies down, patting his chest for socks to come settle on. they curl up and bat at the buttons on his face idly, meowing when derrick laughs at a particularly loud beep. “i thought we were sleeping,” sebastian says, light, and the other two shrug - well. socks makes a [shrug] button, and it gets the point across pretty well.

“ _hanging with cats at parties._ ”

“party, party,” sebastian finishes, less than musical, but derrick’s grin shifts into a warmer smile, anyway. 

“[sleep] [party] [emphasis] [ **now** ] [end emphasis]” socks stands up and nudges derrick until he shifts, then hops onto his chest instead, kneading at the thin jersey. he winces, but lets it happen, untensing when they curl up and close their eyes. 

“that’s probably our cue, huh.”

“ _we walk the plank with our eyes wide open._ ”

“they visited to help out, y’know.”

“ _why’d i make a change if you won’t?_ ”

sebastian shoves derrick - not too hard, not enough to disturb socks, but enough to get his point across. “c’mon, i’m trying too! it’s-” the beeps stop. he hesitates. “hard.”

“ _same old nightmare at your door- and i can’t cry about it, it’s stupid, yeah, it’s stupid i can’t lie,_ ” derrick responds, grimacing. offers a hand. sebastian takes it, and neither of them fall asleep for another few minutes-hours-something, but maybe that’s okay. socks’ content snoring and the comfort of lying down and resting is enough for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> i care them! songs derrick stole lyrics from in order are: how far we've come (matchbox twenty), burning down the house (talking heads), could've been me (the struts), cats at parties (the doubleclicks), eyes wide open (gotye), and look around (don't stop or we'll die)
> 
> you can find me on twitter @ ghostcatboys, on tumblr @ catboydeicide, or in the crabitat socksposting, probably. big thank you to the members of the blaseball chat rp hell who've gotten me irrevocably attached to the idea of socks & seb being friends


End file.
